


A spoopy brew.

by RussianSunflower3



Series: Inktober 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Does it count as character death if they're a ghost?, Exorcist Fukunaga, Gen, Gentle exorcism, Ghost from the 90's, Herbal tea, Inktober 2017, Kenma is the ghost, Kuroo is a human disaster, Tea, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-03
Updated: 2017-10-03
Packaged: 2019-01-08 02:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12245283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RussianSunflower3/pseuds/RussianSunflower3
Summary: Kuroo has a little bit of a problem. Somehow, his disastrous cooking attempt has summoned a ghost.One that seems very content using his PSP.Fukunaga is the exorcist called on the scene, but a little chat with the ghost, Kenma, may end up with a friendship more than an exorcism.But a job is a job. As long as the customer has demands, Fukunaga has to break out his mostpowerfulexorcist tool.A teapot.





	A spoopy brew.

“Just in case anyone asks, know that this is _not_ my fault.” Fukunaga raises an eyebrow at Kuroo, standing in front of his house, incredibly flustered. Kuroo falters, looking anywhere but the young Ghost Whisperer, rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

“It’s not my fault, but I may have accidentally woken a ghost. It’s not malevolent! If anything, it’s… Weirdly peaceful. But my mum would _kill me_ if she knew, and then I’d be ghosts with the dead kid.”

“Kid?”

“Well, not really kid. I mean, kid to me, but probably around your age?” Fukunaga steps into the house, glancing around. He can smell charcoal, cinder apples and burnt peppermint, a sure sign that Kuroo’s gotten himself into a mess. He gives him a _look_ , enough to ask what he was doing.

“... I tried making apple pie. I may have burnt it. So I added peppermint ‘cus that’s meant to soften the pastry right? Well… It didn’t. It summoned a ghost.” He’s heard enough. Fukunaga puts his bag on a chair, pulling out a variety of weapons and exorcist items. Kuroo gulps.

“That looks… Violent. Should you really be using these? You’re 16! Why do you have a _sword_?” Fukunaga swipes back the rapier Kuroo picked up, tucking it back beneath its velvet blanket. From the very bottom of the bag, he produces his number one, all time favourite method of sending ghosts off.

“A- A _teapot_?!” He sprinkles in some tea leaves, making sure the strainer is fixed in the spout, and then gestures towards Kuroo’s sink and kettle.

“Water you doing standing around for?” Kuroo groans at the pun. Someone laughs. The hair on the back of Fukunaga’s neck tingles and he turns around to meet the ghost face to… Well, not face, because the ghost is too busy looking down at the device in hand. A PSP, definitely Kuroo’s.

“... That’s him! Oi, what’re you doing on my game?!” Ghostly golden eyes flicker up to them, full of mirth.

_“They’ve changed since I died. I had the Gameboy Pocket.”_

“You- You had a console?” The ghost nods, turning his attention to the battle his character enters. Mon Hunt, if Fukunaga recognises the music. The ghost focuses immensely, clicking his tongue when he gets hit, sneering when he lands a critical hit, and growling when he loses the boss battle.

Fukunaga reaches into a secondary compartment of his bag where his personal belongings are. He pulls out his own PSP, dark blue instead of red like Kuroo’s. Pointing between the two devices, he switches his on, after making sure he has the Mon Hunt game inserted.

“You game?” An amused snort. Golden eyes flick between the two consoles, scanning over Fukunaga, and glancing over to where Kuroo boils the kettle.

_“Yeah. I’m game. Show me how to go multiplayer.”_ A few taps to the screen, and Fukunaga’s device lights up with an invitation from _Kenma._ Amusingly, there’s a ghost emoji on each side of his name.

“I guess you’re… _Dying_ to get past this boss.” Kenma muffles a laugh in his sleeve, taking his eyes off the screen as it runs through the unskippable dialogue.

_“I think my circumstances put us at an advantage, then.”_ Fukunaga grins at him, his fingers doing a happy little twitch. They always have done, since he was momentarily possessed as a child. His nervous system was damaged, especially in his hands, but it all links to his emotions.

“Oi, Fukunaga, am I doing something with this boiled water or not?”

“Put it in the pot.” Kuroo does so, watching the steam rise before placing the lid on the teapot, leaving it to steep. He still doesn’t understand how it’s going to get rid of this ghost that’s taken over his room and stolen his PSP, but…

Taking a seat at the table, he rests his chin in his hand and observes the two sitting side by side, cross-legged on the floor, communicating through the game, making jokes out loud every now and then, leaning against each other _comfortably_.

Kuroo knows he wants this ghost out, but he doesn’t seem so bad, and Fukunaga is an excellent judge of character. He wouldn’t have made instant friends with this ghost if it were evil, as Kuroo expected. He’s heard nightmares about the exorcist industry from Yaku, a friend who quit after only four years in business.

All he can think is that it’s going to be hard for Fukunaga to carry this out the longer it takes.

“You finished? I think the tea is done steeping.” The victory sounds of the battle ring out, Fukunaga and Kenma high-fiving as they put the consoles down and stand up. The only reason Fukunaga can make physical contact with the ghosts is due to his possession. It always leaves a tingling, familiar feeling in his palms.

_“What kind of tea is it?”_

“A specialty special tea.” Kenma chokes back a laugh, but his face falls as he watches Fukunaga pour it with a serious expression, his brow tight and lips pressed painfully together. 

Ah. That kind of tea. He doesn’t question further. He only came for the apple pie, but since Kuro - or whatever his name was - had burnt it, he’d decided to check out how video games had developed in the 20 years he’s been dead.

It had been cool, but now, it was apparently time to go. Fukunaga pours out three cups, sliding one to Kuroo, and hesitating before he passes the other over to Kenma, pretending his fingers aren’t twitching like crazy in despair as he picks up his own cup.

_“Thank you, Shouhei. I had fun. It’s hard to have fun when you’re dead. Ah, and sorry for overwriting your file, Kuro, but we got to the same save point anyways.”_

“No- No problem? I mean, I only had to replay it to pick up the rare collectables.” Fukunaga doesn’t say anything. He stares into his tea, and Kuroo would be lying if he said he didn’t see the water building in his eyes. He’s hurting, doing this. Kuroo rolls his eyes.

_Well, shit._

As Kenma lifts the exorcising tea to his lips, Kuroo snatches it away and chugs it in one go, slamming the empty cup on the table as he chokes at the burn in the back of his throat.

“Wow, that’s-! Ow, oh god, it burns! That’s g-good stuff! I’m just gonna...” He races over to the tap, drinking straight from it to soothe the fire in his mouth. Note to self; Always sip tea unless it’s cooled.

Kenma and Fukunaga stare at him with wide eyes, expressions matched. The water in Fukunaga’s eyes spills over, and he wipes it away with his sleeve. He’s so _relieved_. It hadn’t been long, but he’d felt an instant connection to Kenma, like they’d been friends all their lives - and deaths, technically - and he didn’t want to say goodbye.

_“... Kuro, you’re an idiot.”_

“It’s Kuro **o** , actually, and yes, I am an idiot, but I’m not a heartless idiot.” He waves his hands in the direction of the PSP’s, still on the floor.

“Go play your games, or whatever it is you kids do.” With matching smiles, they slink off to where they were before, holding hands, until they grab onto their consoles again. 

“Oh, and ghost kid? I guess you’re gonna have to stay a while.” Kenma laughs, and Kuroo doesn’t think he’s imagining the relief and joy in his voice.

_“I look forwards to it~. Maybe next time you try making apple pie, you might **not** burn it.” _

“Wow, rude!”

The corners of Kenma’s lips twitch up. There are many things he doesn’t mention. Like the fact the apple pie was a disaster, but didn’t taste too bad. Like the fact he had collected all the in-game rare items. 

Like the fact he knew Fukunaga from before, could feel their souls tied together, and knew it was his best friend from the life before, reincarnated. Kenma didn’t say it, but he had a feeling Fukunaga knew, leaning against him a little further and tapping on his screen to mess up their minigame in his favour.

Ghost or not, he was going to like it here.  
(But hell, he was going to avoid tea like the plague.)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm love,,, Nekoma,,,  
> Prompts this time were Tea (lanylevendula) and Ghost (itzahann), both on tumblr!
> 
> Please Kudos and/or Comment~!


End file.
